


Once Bitten; Twice Shy

by jealush



Series: A Short Collection of Smutlets [5]
Category: Christian Bible (Old Testament)
Genre: F/M, if i move fast enough maybe the lightning won't hit me, the beginning is the end is the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1781794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jealush/pseuds/jealush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have the entire world before them.</p>
<p>It's terrifying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Bitten; Twice Shy

**Author's Note:**

> Original Porn Battle Prompt: Adam/Eve, first time

It is cold outside the garden. 

That is what he notices first and tries to shield her from. 

It is cold outside the garden. 

That is what she notices first, allowing him to face the winds while wrapping her body around his, sharing what heat she has. 

The cave is small, and colder than the air outside. But they know now of the dangers of animals, who are no longer docile friends. They know they are alone and small and scared. Tomorrow, they will try to be less of these, and more of themselves, but for tonight there is the wolf and the lion and it is so very dark. 

“Please.” It is the first word he has spoken since the gates sealed behind them. He barely knows what he asks.

“Yes.” She takes his hands, drawing him down beside her, barely knowing what will come.

Hands meet skin, gently moving as they soothe away the loneliness, the lostness, the emptiness. Betrayer, betrayed, tonight these are labels and all they are is in the moment. His lips, her skin, her hands, all blend together in a glad rush. 

When the time comes, she slips beneath him, eyes open and willing. Tonight, he splits her and later she will give life from beneath her ribs, reversing their earlier roles, but for now, oh for now... 

nothing will ever be more pure than this end of innocence. 

He sinks in, feeling as if he is home in the garden again, finding salvation in damnation. She welcomes him, even the twinge of pain. She has become a glutton for knowledge, an addiction that will sustain her through the troubles to come. He moves in her, so strongly and desperately, seeking instinctively to make her feel the garden too. She writhes beneath him, seeing glimpses of cool green and bright flowers behind closed eyes. 

They fall, oh how they fall.

But together, they find grace.


End file.
